


Take it all Away

by official_fantrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_fantrash/pseuds/official_fantrash
Summary: When Keith,Allura,and Coran find Lance in his room dying from an Altean Virus that if left untreated can be deadly. They figure out Lances huge secret and work to save him. But, Can they save him before it's to late?Notes at the end





	1. Chapter 1

Lance laid on his mattress sweating bullets. He was fine hours earlier until he started coughing. Keith had asked him if he was ok and Lance played it off as if he was just fine. Lying is always something Lance had been great at. He lied every day by lying about being a confident lady killer who had an unhealthy amount of determination and zero shame. Truth be told he thought he was a scared,immature,idiot who always got into trouble and would rather someone else would survive an attack. He would have died before anyone even himself hurt his teammates or his family. No one knew what to expect when they found Lance "half dead laying in his own sick the scent thick." "Lance....? Lance....LANCE!!!" Keith yelled storming into Lance's room after searching the halls for him. "Lance are you alright!!? Your scaring me..answer me!!" Keith exclaimed looking into the once bright blue eyes of the ill paladin. "Coran,Hunk,Pidge...Where are you!?" Keith yelled leaving Lance's side to get help. "Keith what's wrong?" Allura asked turning the corner. "Lance isn't feeling well...He looks very ill." Keith said grabbing Allura's hand dragging her to the blue paladin's room. She gasped and lance recognized it then saw a worried Keith.

"Keith...Allura???" Lance managed too rasp out his vision increasingly bluring. As he starts to blackout he can see Keith standing over him his vision with a slight green tint. 

 

Keith grabbed the unconscious boy's shoulders holding him sweetly pulling him into a hug. "Allura he's very sick what do we do!!?" Keith started panicking. "Keith clam down and get Coran I recognize this illness..." Allura said grabbing Keith's shoulder. He let go of Lance and Ran to find Coran. Allura sat next to Lance and pet his head. Lance groaned as pain seared through his body. Allura slid her hand onto Lances hand. She pulled away quickly. He was hot to the touch like his skin was made of fire. "I got Coran!!!" Keith ran into Lance's room dragging Coran. "What is wrong with Lance princ...ess....He has it???" Coran feared. "Coran you recognize this too right??" Allura said startled. "W-what's wrong with him?" Keith was shaking. "Keith he has an Altean virus called Grentin...It's a deadly fever that an Altean might experience. It can be treated but what I'm wondering is why Lance has it...It's not common in other life forms." Allura quickly ran to the medical bay. "Wait...How can Lance get an Altean Virus if he's not Altean? Keith asked. Coran pulled Keith to the side."Keith what I say might be shocking but, due to the fact we have no other explanation we believe Lance might have traces of Altean in his DNA...Allura is in the med bay looking for a syringe so we can test his blood."Coran stated. Lance began tossing and turning the burning pain increasing. Coran and Keith raced over holding him still.

Lance started to calm down and relax. Allura raced into the room carrying the syringe. Allura carefully injected it into Lances deltoid and drew a small dose of his blood. "Allura will he be alright?" Coran applied a band-aid on Lances arm, while Keith looked at the slightly pale Cuban boy. "Keith I'm not sure.."Allura and Coran left the room. Keith pushed the hair out of Lance's face and left the room. 

 

The DNA scanner lit up. The screen glowed showing Lance's DNA strand. Ancestry: Cuban,Altean,American....Wait Altean. Lance has Altean DNA traits. Allura grabbed Coran's hand jumping up and down smiling intensely. "LANCE IS ALTEAN CORAN LANCE IS ALTEAN!!!" Allura was so excited to share her knowledge of her culture with the boy. But, That had to wait...they needed to save Lance first. Grentin was fatal to Altean's so they had to make the cure before Lance was died. 

 They laid the boy on a gray table and dressed him in a pod suit. They began working on the cure. As time started passing something was happening. Lances ear's grew out at a point. He was turning Altean? But the longer his ear's grew the greener he became. Keith started to understand why it's called Grentin...because it turns your skin green. Like yellow fever.

Even though the glow worried the 3 they were still working their collective asses off. But will the save him before he dies?


	2. I'M SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY

I HAVEN'T UPDATED THUS SINCE APRIL I FEEL AWFUL I WILL GET TO THIS STORY I HATE WHEN I GET BUSY HAHHAGSCHJS Also a friend of minexpensive who's a big watt pad writer is gonna help me edit. We're irl friends and I asked and she was cool with it so yeah check her out. Her user is

AllieLoveHeart101

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO srry if this isn't the best kinda trying to improve my writing skills so kudos are apreciated and I'd be happy to she feedback thank you for reading! Also who got the Hamilton refrance! My art from my tumblr is [Here!](https://offciialklancetrash.tumblr.com/post/160135693382/this-is-another-picture-from-my-langst-sick-fic)
> 
> A huge thanks to paraffinity for linking me to an awesome hyperlink tutorial. their page is right [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraffinity/pseuds/paraffinity)


End file.
